vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo (Suikoden)
Summary Hugo (ヒューゴ Hyūgo?) is the one of the three main viewpoint characters and the Tensyo Star (Wounded Star) in Suikoden III. He is only child of the Karaya Clan Chief Lucia and the current Flame Champion. Hugo was born soon after the Dunan Unification War (the war that took place during Suikoden II) was concluded; his father is unknown, but speculated to be a member of the Highland forces that his mother Lucia fought with. When Hugo was four, he bonded with the wild griffin Fubar who happened upon the Karaya Clan. He's young, energetic, and according to one of the Karaya Clan villagers the best rider in the village. He's close friends with Fubar and Sgt. Joe and best friends with Luce's youngest son Lulu. Hugo's Chapter 1 begins with him being sent as an emissary to Vinay del Zexay to deliver a ceasefire offer from Lucia. He is 15 at the time and joined by Fubar, his childhood friend Lulu, and the retired Duck Clan warrior Sergeant Joe. Unfortunately, the plan goes awry with the murder of Lizard Clan Chieftain Zepon and the subsequent reprisals against the Zexen, and Hugo and his companions find themselves as fugitives running from the Zexen Knights. Upon returning to Karaya, Hugo discovers that his village is in flames, the result of a retreating envoy of Zexen Knights from the treaty meeting. Lulu attacks Chris Lightfellow and is slain in the process; Hugo can then attack Chris as well or only ask why, depending on the player. With Karaya burnt, Hugo seeks to reunite with the other Karayans who fled to the Great Hollow. Thanks to Lilly Pendragon's interest, he learns of the True Fire Rune and becomes involved in the search for the Flame Champion, thinking that perhaps he could reunite the Grasslands against the threat. Hugo travels to Budehuc Castle, the Chisha clan (where he defeats Sasarai in a duel while pretending to be the Flame Champion), and eventually the Flame Champion's hideout in the search. As a main character, the player may choose Hugo to be the new Flame Champion and bear the True Fire Rune. In the manga, Hugo is the one who chooses to become the Flame Champion. If Geddoe is the Flame Champion; Hugo takes the True Lightning Rune; if Chris is the Flame Champion, then Hugo will take the unsealed True Water Rune in Chapter 4. After the war, he helps rebuild Karaya and succeeds his mother as the chief of the Karaya Tribe. Hugo uses a dagger as his weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Hugo Origin: Suikoden III Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Former member of Fire Bringer 1st in Command/Slasher/Captain, The New Flame Champion, Karayan Chief Heir, Tensyo Star of the 108 Stars of Destiny Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled combatant, decent magic user, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, can cloak entire body in flames, Immortality (Type 1), immune to disease and ailments Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Luc stated that a destroyed rune releasing its energy has the potential to blow up a continent. Proven when the Sun Rune flattened an entire continent not using anywhere near its limit) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Has fought with characters who should easily be able to match Riou, who outpaced Stallion), Massively Hypersonic with Magic (Gadget Z attack can cross from space to Earth in a matter of seconds with Bright matching it. Neither are TR level) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: At least Moon level (was point blank in the fallout of 4 TRs. None of the energy was buffered or controlled) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Range of daggers via melee combat; upward to thousands of kilometers with magic & True Rune via power-scaling Standard Equipment: Luft (dual daggers), Wind Rune and True Fire Rune Intelligence: A competent fighter. A bit hot-headed and a little inexperienced due to his age. Weaknesses: Still human in most instances Notable Attack/Techniques: True Fire Rune: A True Rune representing the power of fire. The Fire Rune and Rage Rune are born from this True Rune. It is currently owned by the new Flame Champion, but it used to be owned by Harmonia. Hidden in the depths of the One Temple, this rune was stolen by the "Fire Bringer." Since then, the "Flame Champion" fought against Harmonian troops and even defeated them in numerous battles. However, the Flame Champion disappeared after wishing to be free from the True Rune's destiny, removing it from his body using an ancient Sindar secret. The rune grants powerful flame-based spells that hurt friend and foe alike if within the area of effect. *'Blazing Wall:' A stream of flame passes over the enemy *'Explosion:' An eruption of flames barrage the enemy *'Final Flame:' A simple attack from two fire dragons *'Hellfire:' Engulfs the enemy in flames while two fire dragons attack Note: While officially the owner of the True Fire Rune, he is more competent in Wind and Earth magic as represented by his B+ ranking in them, as opposed to B in Fire magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Suikoden Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Konami Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users